Mad dog meets badass girl
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Months after Midori has dumped Seiji because of an arranged marriage, Seiji considers a relationship with Takako Ayase whom accepts this proposal however what happens when Seiji discovers he has feelings for the fiesty purple haired transfer student? SeijixMahoro, Shiorix Kouta
1. Chapter 1

_**Mad dog meets Badass girl**_

**It had been over a month since Midori had told Seiji that she had been placed into an arranged marriage and could no longer date him which had truly scarred him. Midori was the first girl to actually like him and see past his fearsome attitude.**

_**Flashback**_

"**What the hell do you mean you don't love me anymore Midori we both know that bull crap!" Seiji yelled crossly. Midori clutched her chest painfully her eyes filling with tears of pain and sorrow. She was wearing her yellow summer dress and brown shoes which made her look cute and sophisticated. "My mother has arranged for me to marry somebody else, his name is Akira Junouchi the son of a wealthy businessman and the sole heir I do believe" Midori says trying to fight her tears.**

_**Now**_

**Seiji sat in the park drinking a tin of iced coffee and missing Midori's presence rather badly. "Hey Seiji how are you feeling?" a gentle voice said from above his head to which Seiji looked up and saw Takako Ayase who had confessed to him on the day he had realized he loved Midori.**

"**I heard about you and Midori, how are you holding up?" she asked sweetly to which Seiji sighed sadly and she looked at him pitifully. "Wait here for a sec while a grab a drink I promise I'll be right back" Takako said gently and made her way to a vending machine. **

**While Takako was getting her beverage Seiji thought back to Takako's confession and remembered how embarrassed and heartfelt she had been about the whole thing. "I guess at the time I never took Ayase's feelings into consideration" Seiji thought solemnly and as he looked up he saw Takako with 2 drink cans and she was blushing. "Um Ayase…" Seiji began awkwardly trying to point out she had bought two by mistake. "I thought you might want something more refreshing than iced coffee so I got you an orange soda as well since I got one for myself" Takako said shyly. **

**Seiji took the can gratefully and Ayase sat down beside him and sipped her own drink and sighed happily and the refreshing liquid poured down her neck. "Um Takako…" Seiji began slowly "Yes Sawamura?" Takako said flashing him a gentle smile making him turn red "I've thought about this for a while and well…I may consider your confession you made to me before, but just gimme a while to think ok" Seiji said calmly. Takako froze to the spot unable to believe what she had just heard "Seiji are you serious cos if you're joking with me I'll be so mad" she said nervously turning red in the cheeks. "I'm serious geez" Seiji chuckled and kissed Ayase's cheek making her shut up "That's my promise" he teased then got up and began to walk away leaving Ayase frozen to the spot with joy. **

_**Takako's inner monologue**_

"**I don't believe it, Seiji said he's considering my confession so there may be hope for me after all and not only that but he kissed me, he kissed my cheek!" tears pouring down Ayase's cheeks will joy.**

_**Next day at school**_

**Seiji and Ayase were talking about their hobbies and their favourite movies etc. just out of boredom which made people wonder if Seiji was actually as bad he as he made out to be. Seiji was not used to the sates so he felt awkward about it "Can you quit staring!" he yelled crossly making everyone turn around and leave him alone. **

"**Ok class settle down today we have a new student" the teacher said sternly so even Seiji had to turn around but just stared at the teacher with a bored expression all over his face and Takako did pay attention but also giggled at Seiji's usual attitude. "Ok class today we have joining our class Miss Mahoro Andou" the teacher said sternly and Seiji was shocked when he saw the girl enter the classroom. The girl wore the female school uniform and carried a brown school satchel in her hands smiling warmly at the entire class so most of the boys just stared perversely at her. The girl's hair was long and a dark purple colour to her waist tied back in a plait and secured with a red band. Her eyes were as green as grass or the most exotic ocean which made him remember Midori so he shook his head crossly trying to forget. **

"**You'll sit in front of Sawamura and Ayase is that ok?" to which Mahoro smiled and nodded the sat at the desk in front of the Blondie and brunette. Ayase became irritated as Seiji was staring in awe at the new girl and kicked his foot causing him to make a small yelp. "What the hell?" Seiji snarled crossly "Serves you right for gawking at her!" Takako snapped making Seiji smirk. **

"**Your jealous aint ya?!" Seiji teased making Takako blush and look away but in reality Seiji was bang on the nose correct; Takako hated the fact that Seiji stared at other girls even though he had considered her confession and the idea of dating her which upset her. **

"**Fine…ok your right I'm jealous!" Takako yelled crossly but not loud enough for the teacher to hear. "Knew it, but I find it cute when you're jealous" Seiji teased and kissed Takako causing her to turn red with embarrassment and turn away.**

**From the row in front Mahoro could hear everything they were saying and smiled fondly and continued to read her text book and write down the notes from her lesson. "I think the blonde guy behind me has a crush on me but I think I may be mistaken" Mahoro giggled to herself quietly. She took a quick peak at Seiji sure he was the famous "Mad Dog" but he was quite handsome and secretly she was also a badass too.**

_**Behind tree's**_

**Seiji is reading some dirty books and eating a bag of potato chips and is bonked on the head and raises his head crossly to see Takako standing above him. "Hey Sawamura I bought you a pork cutlet sandwich and a chocolate milk carton" she says smiling to which Seiji's face lit up "aw Takako you're the best" Seiji said happily to which Ayase turned red with embarrassment and said "w…well knowing you I would have thought you must have been caving in with hunger" Takako said stubbornly.**

**Seiji was fully aware that Takako had bought it for him out of affection and as a token to urge him into dating her "If say I did date you would this come as a free perk?" he asked hopefully "Sure and better things than that later on" Takako teased causing Seiji to imagine perverse fantasies about Takako which were written all over his face. **

_**Suddenly**_

"**Yo Sawamura come out you Jackass!" a loud angry voice called out and a tall brawny thin guy appeared with several other henchmen holding steel pipes. "Aw crap not this guy again I thought I told him it was a misunderstanding" Seiji groaned crossly face palming with his left hand. "Ok explain right now!" Takako snapped crossly to which Seiji sighed crossly and beckoned her to sit beside him to which she did. "a few days ago I took this cute girl to A&E after she was beat up by a rival gang and unfortunately she fell for me but I wasn't interested but she still dumped the leader of the gang who was her boyfriend at the time so he wants revenge" Seiji explained. **

**Takako gasps her mouth open and is tempted to laugh "so that's it he's mad that his girlfriend thinks your cuter than him" Takako laughs clutching her sides from the laughter. "Listen be quiet unless you want to be beaten to a pulp when this guy is mad he means business" Seiji warned. **

_**Suddenly**_

"**Hey you jerks get outta here your upsetting other students" Mahoro yells firmly her hands on her hips and her long plait wrapped round her front across her chest. The gang members in the gang laugh and the boss walks forward towards her. **

"**Hey why don't we have some fun with this cutie until Sawamura shows up?" The boss says a wicked grin spreading across his face deviously. He reaches out and takes Mahoro's wrist who glares at him shocking him that she is unafraid of him. "Don't touch me you asshole" Mahoro says fiercely her eyes turning dark with rage and pure intent. "What did you so bitch!?" the boss says lunging to punch Mahoro but she punches him the face sending him flying but not knocking him out. He gets up and attempts to retain his dignity although some students were giggling and muttering quietly which frustrated him. **

**The rebel makes another attack on Mahoro pulling out a steel pipe and swinging it furiously but Mahoro dodges each time and kicks him in the face leaving a nasty mark. "You bitch how come you're so cocky" the boss yells angrily and punches Mahoro backwards harshly and she loses her balance. The rebel notices this entrance and kicks her in the stomach badly hurting Mahoro and she falls to her knees coughing up a small amount of blood. He grabs her by the collar of her uniform and slaps her face causing it to swell badly but she bites his fist and he drops her yelling loudly. **

"**Ok you asked for it you cow!" he yells and pulls out a knife and aims for Mahoro who pulls a pistol and points it at his head scaring him to death. "Get….get lost you jerk and…if…if you come back…YOUR DEAD" Mahoro yells" panting breathlessly. **

**The gang leave hastily afraid of the violent rebel girl and after they leave Mahoro collapses to her knees and clutches her stomach in pain, beads of sweat running down her forehead. "Shit he hurt somewhere vital I can tell" Mahoro said to herself quietly. **

**Seiji and Takako run up to her worriedly and help her to her feet "Andou you ok? They only attacked you cos you were in their way you should have just ignored em!" Seiji says sternly concerned about her weak status. "Come on we'll take you to the nurse" Takako says helping Mahoro to her feet. **

_**In nurse's office**_

**Mahoro is lying in the nurse's bed and has fallen asleep due to exhaustion and from the pain. She looks angelic and peaceful while she is asleep which turns Seiji on a little who has been watching over her the whole time. **

"**How is she, any better?" Takako asked kindly offering Seiji an Iced coffee and sipping a tin of orange soda herself and taking the seat next to him. "She's fallen asleep finally, man I didn't expect such a pretty girl to be so badass like me" Seiji chuckled. A shiver of fear ran down Takako's spine as she realized that Seiji was falling for the new girl before he had even tried dating her. **

"**Anyhow Seiji about my confession from before have you thought of an answer?" Takako said batting her big brown eyes at Seiji trying to distract him from Mahoro's obvious cuteness. "Not Seiji, you can have anybody else but just not Seiji I've waited too long for this day!" Takako thought to herself. "Takako I….the thing is I" Seiji began slowly and Takako gripped his hands tighter. **

"**Yes Seiji?" Takako said eagerly her eyes huge from the desperation of wanting to hear his answer which she hoped would be a yes. Seiji began to regret what he was about to say but he knew it was the right thing to do "Takako I'm sorry but I can't date you I'm in love with Andou" Seiji said painfully looking away to which Takako slapped him and looked at him tears streaming. **

"**Why Seiji, Tell me why! I've loved you longer than this girl and I've longed to be beside you I'd do anything you want!" Takako sobbed and grabbed his hand forcing him to touch her chest. Seiji blushed and looked away trying to not think about how nice Ayase's chest felt in his hand. Takako saw him hesitate and jumped at the chance to salvage whatever feelings he had for her "I know your enjoying this Seiji, I know deep down you want to kiss me right now so please don't reject me!" Takako sobbed. **

**Seiji pushed her away firmly "Takako…No Ayase please stop this and find another guy to date, as much as I appreciate your feelings for me I want you to be happy with someone else". Takako ran away in tears and fled from the room her heart broken.**

_**15 mins later**_

**Mahoro came to her head spinning and her stomach still hurting but only vaguely. She gets up and looks around wearily clutching her head painfully. "Hey Andou you feeling any better?" a voice said, Mahoro turned around to see Seiji Sawamura sitting beside the bed and looking at her with a concerned look. **

"**Ah…ah Sawamura-san" Mahoro said shyly covering her face with the sheets so he could not see her blushing. Seiji chuckled and gazed at her fondly "Man she's so cute when she's embarrassed" Seiji thought to himself and sighed happily. **

"**Um is something wrong Sawamura?" Mahoro asked worriedly "No, why Andou?" Seiji asked looked confused "Cos you keep staring at me" Mahoro says shyly. "It's cos you're really cute that's why" Seiji teases. Mahoro turns red and covers herself completely this time "Could this be real, the actual "Mad dog Sawamura" thinks I'm cute" Mahoro ponders. **

**Mahoro clenches her fists bravely and looks deeply into Seiji eyes and takes his hand bravely. "Seiji will you….will you please go out with me!" Mahoro asks bravely her hands trembling as she does so. Seiji nearly passes out with happiness and looks at her intensely "Hell yeah!" Seiji yells and grans Mahoro pulling her close to his body.**

_**After school**_

**Mahoro and Seiji are walking through the street and talking to each other fondly. Mahoro stops suddenly and spots a cool beverage stall. Seiji stops and notices what she is looking at "you want me to buy something?" Seiji says kindly to which Mahoro blushes and nods. **

**Seiji buys an iced coffee as he prefers savoury cold drinks than sweet; Mahoro buys a vanilla ice cream cone and eats it happily. "Um Seiji…" Mahoro says quietly "mmm" Seiji says taking a lick of her cone "THINK FAST" and she steals a quick kiss and turns red to which Seiji stands still from being caught off guard. **

_**Later**_

**Seiji and Mahoro walk down his street and Seiji is happy because Mahoro will be sharing a house with him since she has nowhere to go. "I promise I'm a great cook plus I enjoy days out" Mahoro says cheerfully "That's great I can't wait to sample your cooking" Seiji says kindly walking ahead. **

**Suddenly a familiar voice calls out "HEY BIG BRO!" and Seiji shivers as Shiori came bounding towards him. Mahoro clings to him protectively shocking the young child who then looked pissed off. **

"**Who are you? I've never seen Seiji with any cute girls before!" Shiori demanded crossly to which Seiji snapped at Shiori's rude behaviour and attitude towards his girlfriend. "Hey Shiori quit being so mean to my GIRLFRIEND!" Seiji yelled putting a lot of emphasis on the girlfriend part to get Shiori's attention.**

"**G…girlfriend" Shiori said quietly a tear rolling down her cheek, in all her years of knowing Seiji he had never once had a girlfriend apart from Midori who left him because of an arranged marriage (which secretly she had been happy about but tried not to show it to get attention from Seiji). **

**Shiori ran home tears rolling down her face, vowing to never love another guy again "ouch careful young lady" a brown haired boy in a smart uniform said kindly. Shiori looked up and blushed; this guy was slightly awkward but kind of cute in a way. "Hey what's your name?" Shiori asked tugging on his sleeve "My name is Kouta Shingyoji" the boy said fixing his collar. **

**After Kouta left Shiori was in a daze "I swear upon this day that Kouta is my new love, no longer will I follow Seiji Sawamura around like a lost puppy". She began to make her way home skipping happily her head filled with thoughts about Kouta and not that stupid jerk Seiji who treated her like a kid. "Kouta called me a young lady but Seiji just called me kid or brat and occasionally Shiori" Shiori grumbled crossly. **

_**Meanwhile**_

**Seiji is sitting down by his living room table and is drinking orange juice with Mahoro and eating rice balls while just looking at her fondly. "Um so Seiji are you sure you're ok with me being your girlfriend" Mahoro said shyly to which Seiji smirked and said "here I'll prove it to you" and pounced on Mahoro. **

**Mahoro turned red as Seiji looked down at her while leaning on top of her making her blush. "Um…Seiji I" Mahoro began but was cut off by a sudden kiss on the lips but wrapped her arms around his back and returned it instead.**


	2. Living with Seiji

_**Living with Seiji, big sis arrives**_

**Seiji is kissing Mahoro deeply then he lowers down to her neck and unbuttons her uniform flashing her bra partly and kisses her chest gently. Mahoro clings to Seiji and moans gently from the pleasure she is receiving. "Well, well isn't this a cute surprise" a sneaky voice says from behind them and Seiji turns around to see his sister watching them; a bottle of tequila in her hand with a large smirk across her face. Mahoro turns red and covers up her chest turning away while Seiji snaps with rage. "WHAT THE F**K RIN, CANT I HAVE ANY PRIVACY!" Seiji bellows practically furious at her attitude. Rin suddenly changes her attitude from cocky to pissed off and kicks Seiji in the face luckily missing Mahoro. **

_**10 mins later**_

**Mahoro has her head bent downwards practically beetroot a few tears spilling down her cheeks from embarrassment and humiliation. Her hands are trembling and she is trying very hard not to look Seiji in the face. "How could I let anybody see me like that when I am supposed to show the attitude of being a gentle person with a kind demeanor but a true badass core underneath, I must have come across as such a desperate loser" Mahoro sobs. Seiji can hear Mahoro's sobs and is furious at Rin for the interruption as well as humiliating his girlfriend whom he would probably lose for being humiliated by his drunken and ogre like sister.**

"**Ok Rin you've had your fun now LEAVE!, you've humiliated and upset Mahoro as well as made me mad if that was your goal" Seiji bellows crossly. Rin's eyebrow raises and she looks annoyed but Seiji stands firm wanting to protect his girl. Instead of kicking him in the face again like she usually would have Rin smiles and laughs to herself. "No worries little bro I won't do nothing again, however I would like to take you to a hot spring resort for a few days as an apology" Rin says sternly but more kindly. Seiji looks suspicious while Mahoro perks up slightly, Rin notices Seiji's attitude and laughs "Relax Seiji my bozo gang aren't coming it's just us three" Rin says comfortingly which calms Seiji down. "Well at least that moronic gang of drunkards on bikes wont annoy me or upset Mahoro" Seiji says relieved although he is aware that Mahoro has her own way of dealing with losers who annoy her as he is fully aware of. **

_**At resort**_

**Seiji and Mahoro have a room to share as an apology from Rin while she has her own room to trash and ruin while she gets wasted on booze. Seiji and Mahoro unpack but Seiji keeps glancing at Mahoro and admiring her cute face and innocence. Mahoro spots him gazing at her and Seiji whips his head around shyly not wanting to give off the attitude of being a pervert but Mahoro smiles to herself and then gets to her feet and gently kisses Seiji's cheek making him jump. "Gotcha" Mahoro says gently and then gets back to packing leaving Seiji feeling as if he is on cloud nine.**

_**Seiji's Inner monologue**_

"**She kissed me, Mahoro actually kissed me!" (Mini Seiji dancing crazily while looking overjoyed)**

_**Now**_

**Mahoro, Seiji and Rin make their way to the hot spring, Mahoro holding Seiji's hand and looking nervous "I've never been to a hot spring with a boy before, this is so exciting" Mahoro says excitedly to herself. Seiji notices Mahoro's nervous look and stops to look at her with a concerned expression "You ok Mahoro you seem nervous". **

**Mahoro takes a deep breath and clenches her fists bravely "nothing Seiji I'm just so happy" she cries bravely her cheeks tinted a faint red. Seiji smiles and leads her along bravely his palm also slightly sweaty. Rin smirks at Seiji with an expression that says "take your time bro we're the only ones here!" which makes Seiji blush.**

_**In bath**_

**Rin is bathing on the opposite side and reminiscing over her childhood with Seiji and how much of a wimp he was, Rin laughs to herself and then smiles fondly "You've really grown up little bro" she stretches her arms above her head straining her chest and rests her hands behind her head and relaxes.**

**Meanwhile on the other side Seiji is enjoying the hot steam and having a good soak. He smiles sadly remembering Midori "heh who knew I'd remember the last time we came here now" he chuckles. Mahoro is startled by his laugh and drops her bucket of water splashing it all over her, she squeals loudly shivering slightly from the cold but makes an arousing noise that catches Seiji's attention and what he sees makes his jaw drop open and gasp. **

**Mahoro's long hair is tied into a bun and she is covered with a few suds on her tummy, legs and arms but the rest of her is covered in water and sweat. Her big green eyes are sparkling like the greenest ocean making Seiji melt with joy. Then he looks at her chest at first he is disappointed at their lack of size then realizes how cute and perky they are. **

**Mahoro doesn't get mad at him staring; she merely gets to her feet and enters the bath then snuggles up to Seiji who puts his arm around her fondly. "I love you Seiji" Mahoro says shyly with a cute smiles on her face "Me too Mahoro" Seiji smiles and kisses her. **

_**That evening**_

"**Well I'm off to my room to eat like a queen and drink all I want" Rin says waving goodbye and retreating to her room for the night "good luck Seiji" Rin mouths at her brother who turns red and gulps at the thought of the wonders he could do with Mahoro. **

**Seiji leads Mahoro to their room before she can ask about his sister as he is too annoyed and humiliated to answer. Mahoro is slightly worried but can tell its bothering him to speak about his sister so she remains quiet until they reach their room. **

_**In suite**_

"**Ah that was some tasty grub" Seiji sighs happily rubbing his stomach in relief and collapses onto his back. He turns sideward's and watches Mahoro finish her meal politely then place her chopsticks on the empty bowl and stretch pleasantly. Mahoro makes her way towards the window and opens the slides to gaze at the falling cherry blossom petals. "It looks like pretty pink snow" Mahoro cries happily and gasps as Seiji comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her chest from behind making her blush. "Um…Seiji I" Mahoro begins nervously turning red but Seiji stops her placing his finger on her mouth "It's ok leave it all to me" he says gently stroking her cheek with one finger.**

_**After**_

**Seiji's robe is lose and uncovering his shoulders and he is kissing Mahoro's lips, neck and chest passionately and gazing at her body lustfully. Mahoro's Kimono is open and below her shoulder but still covering her groin and below area. Her hair is now lose and flowing behind her but has gone in a sideways direction when flat. Seiji fondles Mahoro's chest for a while and makes her moan loudly but not loud enough for Rin to hear her (thank god). He begins to lick her breasts then her body below that until he reaches her clit which makes Mahoro's head lurch back and her moans grow louder so she kisses her so Rin cannot hear them so much. After a while when Mahoro has stopped panting Seiji decides to enter her after making her wet enough as not to hurt her. Mahoro winces slightly but clings to Seiji for comfort so she can distract herself from the pain that is growing between her legs. "I'm gonna start to move now ok Mahoro" Seiji says gently to which Mahoro nods acknowledging him, Seiji thrusts hard while Mahoro soon begins to make aroused moaning noises. **

**The sheet begins to turn a slight crimson from the loss of Mahoro's virginity which makes Mahoro cry slightly but mostly because of the pain she can feel around her groin area. "I'm sorry it must hurt" Seiji says gently "It's ok Seiji it's supposed to hurt and anyway I'm too happy to care" Mahoro says then they kiss deeply and continue.**


End file.
